Tesselate
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: It’s easy to come out to friends. Not so easy to family. But what do you say to the person you’re madly in love with? *StYle/Ksquared* Sequal pending.
1. Coming Out To Family

Chapter One: Coming Out To Family

I shuddered as a blizzard chill ran up my spine as I trudged to school. In the foggy distance I could make out the familiar brown coat, the trampled orange parka, and bright red, too small jacket. Stan. Kenny. And Cartman, respectively.

"Kye! 'Sup dude! 'Bout time, I can see the bus coming now!" I sighed, and dashed to my 3 friends -technically two. Cartman wasn't so much a friend. Stan patted my shoulder, a cheesy grin broadening his features as the creaking bus came to a stop. Kenny eyed me knowingly, and I stuck my tongue at him ruefully.

"Stupid Jew! Get going!" Cartman shouted from behind me. I glared ahead of me, and stepped onto the sweat-stanched bus. Wendy smiled, fingers linked with Tokens. Butters sat, readily for Kenny. Tweak, nervously sipping from his thermos tried to smile, but ended up shrieking. Finally, Stan and I found our usual seats in the back.

"Eh! Where am I supposed to sit!?" The brunette shouted, stamping his foot.

"Eric Cartman! You'll sit up here and be QUIET!" shouted. The Nazi grumbled, but hobbled over to the front of the bus again, collapsing into seat, filling it up.

Stan laughed at the brunette's fat nearly spilling over the edges, and nudged me in amusement. I nodded, though not really paying attention to my Super best Friend's laughter.

More so his gorgeous eyes, face, nose.

His gorgeous _Stan-ness. _OK, that sounded really, really gay.

….. But it's completely true.

"Kyle? Kyee? You awake dude?" I snapped my head to Stan, nodding hastily. His smile was a bit off, but he returned to his usual self. Pulling out his iPod, he offered me one headphone. I accepted it, noticing the immediate beginning of _Fer Sure_.

I glanced at Stan with my peripheral vision, and giggled to myself at him mouthing the words. His heavy breathing putting these into just a harsh whisper only I could hear.

"Pulled up at a stoplight, did drugs on the dashboard, look at the mess we made tonight." He was smiling, and it infected me, as I grinned big too. "Kick off your stilettos and **fuck me in the backseat**! **Fuck me in the backseat**!" I blushed furiously, watching Stan shimmy as he sang, obviously lost in his own little world.

"St-Stan…" I murmured, but didn't catch his attention. "Stan!" I snapped, tugging the headphone out of his ear with a delicate _pop!_

"Huh? Kyee, why'd you do that?" Bebe looked at us suspiciously. I tossed her a cautious wave, and turned back to Stan. Still very aware of the blonde's eyes burning holes into the back of my head. "Kyeeee." I blushed at the pouting face I was receiving.

"Y-you shouldn't sing that! Be-Bebe is getting suspicious!" I stammered, trying to force off all those sinful thoughts that kept pestering me. Stan chuckled.

"Let her ogle." Stan yawned, and -whether on purpose, or just because, I'll never know- raised his arms, to rest one along the back of my shoulders. I blushed, hands in my lap, staring intently at the floor. At my sneakers, a light green decorated with black sharpie marks.

Then my gaze shifted to Stan's converse, same as mine, only blue, but with markings on it just as messily. Kenny's were obviously orange. But Cartman -as much of an attention whore as he is- refused to join in on the sharpie-converse fad.

… That's totally off track. Sorry.

I glanced at Stan again, surprised to have an earphone again in my face.

"Listen. It's a different song, I promise." I shrugged inwardly, and again took the headphone, attentively lifting it to my ear.

"_Sweat baby sweat-_" I giggled furiously, nearly missing Stan's triumphant grin. I punched his shoulder playfully.

"Dude not that song!"

"Why! That party was awesome! You, dancing on the table-"

"I was wasted as hell!"

"But you danced like a helluva sexy chick." Though my mouth opened to retaliate, I was at a loss. Stan snickered.

"You're playing me!" I snapped, suddenly lowering my voice. Stan's face fell emotionless for a moment as his breathing quieted.

"Nope." My mouth fell open a smidge. "Clyde's table, you on it. Twirling around, shaking. Tossing your hat to the very stunned -but pleased I'm sure- crowd…" His voice droned off as I sat, absolutely flabbergasted.

---------------------------------

I frowned, guilt, and anxiety rising deep in my stomach. I stood on my front porch, house key in hand, ready to burst in to my family, and announce it.

But I shook so much the key wouldn't fit in the hole.

Suddenly, a mop-head of brown hair, and the strong scent of maple syrup flooded my senses.

"Having problems Kyle? Need help?" Despite what a lot of people believe, Ike wasn't the snotty little brother he was when he was three. Now 12, still a genius, he was fairly normal, and polite. As normal, and polite, as you can get in South Park, at least.

"Y-yeah…"

"Today's the day, isn't it, Kye?" Ike asked, patting my arm. I looked at him, with wide eyes and a heavy stomach. "You're gonna come out?" His voice was a whisper, as if our parents were right on the other side of the door.

I nodded, my mouth falling into a small smile at my brother's all knowing ness. He nodded and smiled, mirroring me,

"Good, get that load off your chest." he said, turning the key in the lock, and letting the door swing forward.

Ike and I stepped into the kitchen in sync, not looking at each other, just staring straight at my parents seated at the kitchen table. My mom looked up, a few stray curls falling on her wrinkles forehead, and my father adjusted his yarmulke. I sighed deeply, and they both stood in worry.

"Kyle? Bubbee is everything alright?" I nodded, smiling faintly. My father placed a firm hand on my shoulder, and I suppressed the shiver, wincing slightly.

"Kyle. What's wrong?" Ike stepped up.

"Kyle has something to say to you." He announced, carefully turning his gaze in circles from me, to mom, to dad.

"Mo-mom…. D-dad…" I swallowed the lump in my throat, and closed my eyes tight.

"Come on Kyle! Now or never!" Ike said encouragingly.

"I'm gay!" I shouted. As I opened my eyes, it all happened in a flash. My father pushed me to the ground, and my mom had shielded Ike behind her. I gazed up at them dumbfounded.

"I knew it. The Eric boy was right all along." I shivered at the icy, monotone of Sheila's voice. Gerald stood over me, fire rising in his eyes.

"B-but…" My mouth ran dry as my father pointed to my room. "I'm grounded..?"

"No!" I fooled myself into thinking there was sweetness in her voice. "You're going to pack up everything you can carry in one trip and leave!" Tears sprang to my eyes, and I heard Ike cry out. There was a faint slap as he tried to get past my mom.

"No! He didn't do anything wrong!" I looked up, my tears drying with the blast of emotion that strangely calmed me, and saw tears already collecting at the Canadian's chin.

"Ike, don't cry-" I started, my voice weaker than I expected. Gerald glared at me as I stood.

"Don't talk to my son, you.. You!" He snapped. I didn't let the hurt show. I simply tossed a bitter smile in Ike's direction, and started up the stairs to my bedroom.

I pulled my two best suitcases from my closet, opened them on my bed, and looked around my room. I relished the nostalgia as I cleaned through everything, deciding to pack only the clothes that fit, and things that held the utmost importance.

A picture of Stan and me, an old one at that, fluttered from my dresser. I picked it up, laughing to myself at the cheesy grins we both wore, with our Casa Bonita balloons, and Kenny in the background.. Dead.

I looked up, tossing the picture into my last suitcase, before closing both leather bound cases.

Picking them up, my arms wavering from the weight, I trudged downstairs.

Gerald sat, arms crossed, with an angry and bitter Sheila next to him. She was mumbling about Ike being locked in his room.

I glared at them before regaining my composure. "Where am I supposed to go?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"We don't care. You just can't be here." I resisted to pull a Craig and flip them off, and instead half-carried, half-dragged my suitcases to the door. Sighing once more, I unhooked my house key from the key ring on my belt loop, and left it on the side table by the door.

Without a goodbye, I stepped into the biting cold, and slammed the door extra loud behind me.


	2. Killing 2 Birds With 1 Stone

Chapter Two: Killing Two Birds With One Stone

I shivered as the snow chilled my ankles. A sneeze erupted deep in my throat, and I coughed at the dryness that scratched my throat.

Finally, his house came into view,. A sigh of relief tickled my bones, and I felt ready to collapse on his doorsteps.

Though we were best friend's, when you're carrying two heavy suitcases by yourself, our houses seem miles away.

Especially with snow.

My hand, as I could barely raise it from my suitcase handle, rang the door bell.

I could hear Stan's mom chattering on the other side of the door. _Please hurry_.

"Oh my, who would be here this late!" She chirped. I sighed as my grip on consciousness slipped away, and I leaned against the door frame in a peaceful, but still shivering sleep. "Oh my! Randy! Get Stan!"

And that was the last thing I remember hearing.

-----------------------------

I groaned as a heat pack rested on my forehead. Tugged the blankets closer as my eyes finally open, the sleep wearing off. I looked around carefully, not moving a lot, to see I was in Stan's room.

"Good to see you're finally awake, dude. My mom was frantic worried." I smiled at Stan as he entered and set down a pack of heated kosher hot dogs. "It's the only thing we had that was.. Jew-approved." I laughed hard, especially at Stan's nervous smile.

"Screw Jewish people! Bring me a chicken sandwich or something." I shouted, raising my hand as an order. Stan snickered.

"Come with me then." I nodded, sitting up slowly, and accepting his hand to help me stand. Surprisingly I stood without trouble, obviously well-rested.

We walked down the stairs, me a few steps behind him. Sharon, Shelley, and Randy were all seated at the kitchen table, looking concerned. "Kyle, are you alright? What were you doing out so late?"

"And in that POS weather?" Shelley asked. I eyed her for am moment as I silently formulated a plan. She had matured, not the hottest chick in South Park, but she was up on the list. She still had a snappy attitude, but more of a sisterly charm.

I think she knew how I was, too. Wow.. Siblings must know everything, or something…

"Kyle? Dude, are you gonna pass out again?!" Stan asked hurriedly, wrapping his arms over mine as if I were wobbling. I blushed, hiding my face by looking at the ground and broke free of his grip. I landed in a chair at the table, trying to ignore his stunned face.

After a few moments of silence, he took a seat next to me, and I looked up.

"My mom…. I told her…. I told her _something_, " Something, that I wasn't ready to reveal to Stan just yet, "and her… and dad, forgot to mention.. They kicked me out." Sharon gasped, a hand shooting out to pat my arm comfortingly. I didn't cry like I had thought I was going to, I just smiled sadly.

"Kyle that's horrible!" Randy was glaring out the window, no doubt making a plan to start a riot outside my old home.

"So dude, you came here?" I looked to Stan and nodded." Mom, Kye can stay with us cant he!?"

Sharon looked at me, then to her son. "Of course Stanley." I sighed.

"I'll get a part time job if it'll help." Stan slapped my back suddenly, and they were all laughing.

"That's OK Kyle, no need to do that." Randy said loudly, finally turning away from the window, and smiling at me. I looked as grateful as I could, but a roaring growl from my stomach broke the moment.

"Kye, you said you wanted a chicken sandwich?" I nodded.

"And some ribs."

----------------------

I closed my eyes before knocking on her bedroom door. Sharon, Randy, and Stan all went out to the movies. I had asked to stay home, still a little shaken, and Shelley had college work to do.

So, now was my chance to ask for help.

As soon as my fist left the wooden door, it swung open, revealing Shelley, smiling knowingly, just like Kenny had.

"So, finally came to ask for a sister's help?" I nodded, mumbling about something. I don't really remember what. "So. Obviously, you came out to your parents."

"Ye-yeah-"

"My parents understood that right away. But Stan. Jesus, he's so dense sometimes I wonder how you fell for him." I blushed furiously, raising my face to look at her in shock. "What, you didn't think it's obvious?"

"W-well…" I began twitching, like Tweak. She laughed, taking a seat at her desk. I marveled at the flat screen, notebook Mac on her desk, and the cluttered papers surrounding it.

"I knew it for a while. I see the way you ogle at him. I bet everyone knows, or at least wouldn't be surprised." I sat on her bed, after receiving a nod from her to do so. "So. What do you need help with?"

"W-well…. I.. I wanna come out to my friends, but not just by telling one! I wanna tell 'em all at once." I said nervously, the impact this could have dawning on me. Shelley nodded, slipping on reading glasses.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" She asked, her gaze shifting to a heavy English novel.

"I.. Well, in the cafeteria, there's a stage, and the speakers are usually hooked up.. So I was thinking out.. I dunno.." It was hard to really put my plan into words.

"Act all gay on stage?" Shelley offered. My head snapped to look at her as I blushed furiously. After a few moments of silly silence, I nodded.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Now, I felt kind of stupid. Shelley snickered, her face hidden behind her book.

"Alright. So, you need some feminine clothes to give it the full, _gay_ affect." I nodded again, my hands covering my face childishly. "Alright, I'll help you.. But I'm hiring Kenny to record it." I looked at her from the corner of one eye.

"You're actually friend's with Kenny?" I asked, amazed. She shrugged.

"If I pay him, he does what I tell him." I eyed Shelley for a moment, suspiciously, before she threatened to chuck the book at me. "I get him to buy me movies, and get dirt on other people.

"Why would you want my coming out on tape?"

"To show to whatever kids you and Stan might miraculously produce." My mouth fell agape. "This is South Park after all."

----------------------------

I held the long coat tightly around me, ignoring Stan's curious stare. "Kye, why wont you let anyone see what you're wearing."

"It's a surprise god dammit!" I yelled for the last time. A goofy smile on his face, Stan backed off. Kenny snickered, video camera obviously sticking out of his pocket. I glared at him, and he smiled. "God, today…" I shook my head, trying to brighten and clear my head.

Finally, the bus arrived, with a substitute, mute driver. We all took our usual seats. This time, Stan and I received odder stares than usual. He kept glancing back at me, and I stared straight ahead, ignoring the odd looks, and such because of the trench coat.

"Kyle, sit with me for a sec." Bebe ordered. I looked at Stan, who shrugged. I grumbled mentally, but didn't object as I sat next to the big breasted blonde. "Kyle…"

"If you hit on me I swear I'll throw you out the window." I snapped, my mind already nervous, and I hadn't even done anything -potentially- stupid yet! Bebe just giggled, leaning closer to whisper.

"I'm not gonna do anything! I just wanna know why you two haven't announced it yet." My lost look egged her on. "You and Stan! Have you done it yet-?"

I shrieked in embarrassment, causing half of the bus to fall silent. I looked around, and slinked back to my seat with Stan, shooting a glare at a laughing Bebe. Stan laughed with her -though for different reasons- and again, offered me a head phone. I accepted, but didn't really listen to the music.

-----------------------

I sighed, nodding for Kenny to get the camera ready. Everyone in the lunch room was patiently eating lunch, not even noticing my nervousness as I walked up the stairs, to stand in the middle of the stage. Stan looked up at me, finally noticing Kenny and I had left the table, with a confused, and still very concerned stare.

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the low murmur of chatter -and Kenny's distinct snickering- and breathed deeply.

Holding the microphone stand with a death grip, my knuckles turning white, I tapped the ball of the mic, and coughed, alerting the entire cafeteria of me.

"U-umm.. Hello, everybody.." I paused, making sure Kenny had begun recording, He flashed me a thumbs up and nodded for my to continue. "I-I'm Kyle, Kyle Broflovski, as some of you may know." A few cheers actually rang out, from Stan, Kenny himself, and a few of my friend's from Algebra.

"Come on Kyle!" Kenny urged. I wanted to shush him, but my throat had seemed to close. I stepped back from the mic. Silently, only the rustle from the speakers was loud as I set up the headset. Taking a deep breath yet again, I queued Kenny to start the music.

In an instant, some people bounced along with the familiar guitar line and beat, while others, despite knowing the song, had looks of ultimate confusion on their faces; and then there were some people, mostly boys, and even some girls, who looked disgusted as they easily predicted what was coming. After ripping off the trench coat -revealing an incredibly _gay_ outfit- I inhaled deeply again, and found the beat.

"You!!! I wanna take you to a gay bar!"

---------------------------

**+change in P.O.V. for the sake of the story+**

Stan stood in the locker rooms, hiding behind a cluster of bulky lockers. He heard Kyle and Kenny's footsteps, and something pooled in his stomach.

"So Jew-boy, you think it worked?" Kenny asked, obviously pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Kyle's clothing rustled as he shrugged off the hot pink tube top, and then the flaming orange tank top.

"Well… I dunno.. Stan is heinously dense sometimes, ya know? I mean.. Even Shelley knew!" Kenny snorted with laughter, but shut up after Kyle smacked his arm. "I think the entire school got the picture… But Stan.. I just don't know."

The ebony-haired boy didn't know why, but the sad tone in Kyle's voice flared anger inside him. He stood up harshly, surprising a full clothed -and now choking on smoke- Kenny, and a half naked Kyle: the Jew down to the baby-blue skirt he had been wearing.

"S-Stan!?" Kenny and Kyle gasped in unison. The angry look on Stan's face had such force, that Kyle backed up, looking for support in Kenny.

"What don't I get, Kyle?!" Stan shouted. "Why is this thing I don't get so damn important you had to go make yourself look like a schizophrenic FAG! On stage?!" Kyle knew tears were streaming down his face, but he couldn't feel the slick texture, or heed the salty flavour.

"He was trying to tell you that he _is_ gay, asshole." Kenny said, protectively gripping Kyle's bare shoulder. "He was hoping you'd understand, but obviously your straight-complex prevented that." Kenny had long since lost his cigarette, and he looked absolutely livid, yet calm at the same time.

"Wha.. R-really?" Stan was flabbergasted, all anger fleeting.

Kyle turned away from the stretched out hand of Stan's, he buried his face in Kenny's chest sobbing.

"Yeah, seriously you dick." Kenny hissed. Stan looked taken aback, and felt himself frown. As he opened his mouth to speak, Kenny silenced him with a glare. "Just get out of here."Stan didn't want to talk to Kenny, he wanted to talk with Kyle, but it was obvious that things just needed to cool off for a little bit. He back-tracked to grab his bag, before heading out the almost stopped in his tracks when he heard a whisper directed at him._ "He loves you, asshole."_ But he kept walking, telling himself, almost chanting, that all they needed was time.

"Th-thank you Kenny.." Kyle whispered through sobbing hiccups. Kenny swallowed, forcing himself to stay calm as he hugged Kyle in return, shushing him carefully.

"You know, Kyle… Stan really loves you." As untrue as it seemed, and as much as it pained Kenny to say such, it was most certainly true. Stan was just dense, and a wee bit of an asshole sometimes. Kyle looked up at Kenny.

"You.. Really think so?" Kenny smiled, though sadly, even Kyle could see that.

"Oh yeah.. He's a fag, he just doesn't know it yet." Kyle's laughter over-powered his tears as he clung to Kenny still. Despite ulterior motives, Kenny formulated a plan. "You know, Jew-boy.. I think I know a way to get you with Stan a little faster." _Or maybe not at all_. Despite how… Horrible this sounded, it pleased Kenny immensely.

"R-really!?"

"Yeah.. I dunno if you'll like it though.. You'll probably find it awkward." Kenny said, faux admittedly. Kyle shrugged.

"Bring it on!" He stated, pulling away from Kenny's embrace -to the blonde' dislike. The red-head unknowingly made up for it, however, when he finished stripping down to change. "Well?"

"_Well_, I was thinking we could make him.. Jealous." Kenny said with a smirk. Kyle stopped, mid action of pulling his boxers on, to stare at Kenny blankly. "Ya know, make him understand that if he doesn't.. Confront you with these feelings someone might steal you away first." Kenny hadn't meant for such a personal idea to sound to intense, but it worked.

"That's brilliant! Will you date me to make him jealous!?" Kyle asked immediately, bright green eyes shining. Kenny was a bit surprised, but in a pleasant way.

"Of course, anything for you, Jew-boy." Kyle smiled so wonderfully, that it threatened Kenny's will to stay calm. "So.. Should we be, like… subtle? Or all out?"

"Considering this is South Park, and everyone but Stan would see it was fake _anyways_, I say all out." Now that! was what Kenny liked to hear. "I mean.. I've kissed you before." Kenny nodded.

"Right, so it won't be awkward, or nothing." Kenny assured. Kenny smiled, and stuck out his hand. Kenny raised his pale eyebrows.

"To make it official, of course." Kenny smirked, and took the red-head's hand. Instead of the firm handshake the Jew had been expecting, Kenny tugged firmly, and pulled Kyle into a kiss.

"Official, of course."


	3. This is Official? I meant Professional!

Chapter Three: This is Official? I meant Professional!

Kyle didn't think it was awkward, he didn't even dislike the way Kenny boasted foolishly about 'them'. Even if it wasn't real, Kenny made a damn good job making it seem like it was.

No one seemed upset by it, besides the fact Stan was unusually silent everyday. Everyone, in fact, seemed to greatly support the couple. Everyone knew of Kenny's whore-like ways, and were probably glad to see him settling down. While Kyle, who had just came out, already had a boyfriend to support him seemed good as well.

Stan wasn't too happy. He thought Kyle had loved him! hadn't Kenny said that? He had to confront Kyle!

But whenever he convinced himself to do so, he would walk by Kyle, the red-head seeming so happy and carefree.

With Kenny.

It was driving him insane!

-----------------------

Kyle had already linked fingers with the blonde as they strolled home from a shin-dig at Shakey's Pizza. He smiled at Kenny from the side, but obviously didn't show as much affection as Kenny took care to show.

As they approached the door to the Marsh home, Kenny blushed deeply.

"Ken? You OK?" Kyle asked, leaning up from his short stature to feel Kenny's forehead with his own.

"Y-yea…no.. Kyle.. I need to ask you something.." Kyle nodded, clearly giving the blonde permission to ask. "C-can I kiss you?"

"Well, Kenny.. It's not like someone's watching us!" Kyle said, trying to pass it off as a joke. But when Kenny's face darkened a little too much to be joking, Kyle started to worry.

"I mean.. Can.. Can I kiss you.. For real." Kyle's face flushed and he took a step back from Kenny.

"W-why?"

"Because I am so fucking in love with you I can't stand it." Kenny hissed; not angry at Kyle, but angry at his emotions. "Every time I kiss you, I want to push you up against the all and make you squirm. I want to fucking touch you, dude. I.. I fucking love you." Kenny was gasping for air as his body became racked with sobs. His forehead rested on Kyle's shoulder as his tears stained the orange jacket.

"Kenny…. Did you do this.. Because of.. _that_?" Kyle asked slowly. Kenny nodded, not raising his face. "I.. I guess.." Kyle sounded like he was fighting inner-demons, but something in that tone gave the blonde hope. "We could.. Try it…"

"R-really?!" Kenny asked, his face still wet with tears, but happiness flooding his veins. Kyle looked nervous. "Ky, if you don't want to, it's OK…"

"No! I do want to!" This was a lie, and even though something told Kenny so, he didn't question the Jew.

Kyle was only doing this because he felt obligated to. He didn't truly love Kenny, but the blonde had helped him, and Kenny dealt with his problems while struggling with his own irreconcilable love. He felt like he had to.

"Thank you.. Kyle.." The red-head nodded, slowly pushing himself out of Kenny's embrace.

"I have to go tell Sharon and Randy that I wont be home tonight." Kenny's eyes lit up, and nodded.

"I'll wait here." Kyle nodded thankfully, and unlocked the door before hurriedly stepping inside.

Sharon and Randy already stood near the door, waiting carefully. "H-hey.. I'm going to stay with Kenny tonight."

"Use a condom." Shelley burst irritably from the kitchen. Kyle shuddered, recognizing her anger.

"Alright, call in the morning, or at least before you come home, ok?" Sharon assured, completely ignoring her daughters comment.

"Of course." Kyle said, nervous, and surprised that he hadn't broke down in tremors. He smiled bitterly, and turned to leave.

Kenny had dutifully waited outside, and smiled as Kyle exited. Again, they linked fingers, which Kyle didn't object to seeing as his suddenly went cold.

---------------------

Unsurprisingly, Kenny's other family members were out, leaving just him and Kyle to each other.

"Kenny." Kyle just simply stated the blonde's name, but it turned Kenny on extremely. Kenny grasped the red-head's shoulders, and pressed a heated kiss to his lips.

Kyle didn't object, and let his mind wander as he absent-mindedly kissed back. He let his mind wander to Shelley's understandable anger. To Stan's silent treatment. But most of all, his mind lingered on the question of why he was letting Kenny be his first.

He had always fantasized Stan's dark head of hair nipping at his neck. No Kyle's blonde mop. He had always felt Stan's football calloused hands: not Kenny's pale ghostly long fingers.

It had always been Stan.

Not Kenny.

Kyle began to squirm in discomfort as he faced such a realization; but Kenny, in his heated passion, mistook it for equal pleasure. Growing cocky of himself, he humped against Kyle's leg needily. Kyle yelped, flattening himself against the wall, and feared the lust-hungry eyed he was met with.

Despite his anger, his fear, Kyle's body reacted as any teenage boy's would've: he grew hot and bothered, his stomach swam with emotions, and his mind fogged over.

That is, until his phone began ringing in his discarded coat pocket; Kenny lunged at the jacket, and ripped the phone out of the pocket, leaving Kyle to cool down. Flipping it open harshly, Kenny growled.

"Who the fuck is it?"

"Kenny? Why've you answered Kyle's phone?" Kyle perked up at the sound of Stan's voice, made scratchy through the technology, and came up next to Kenny, reaching for his phone. The blonde continuously kept it out of his reach. "Eh? What's going on?" Stan asked as he heard scuffling.

"Kenn! Gimme my phone!"

"Not until we're done!" Kenny growled. Kyle was shoved onto Kenny's bed with a loud thud. The red-head's phone was thrown across the room, and as usual didn't break. Stan's voice continued to question.

"Done? Done with what?" Kyle began shrieking in fright. "Kye? Kyle, what the fuck is going on!?"

"Get off me!" Kyle screamed, his eyes welled up with tears as he flailed his limbs to throw the blonde off him. Stan was yelling through the phone, but both teens didn't hear him. Finally, a limb landed on a good destination: Kenny's crotch. The blonde howled in pain, and rolled onto his side, leaving Kyle free to run. The Jew scooped up his jacket, grasped his phone, and ran.

"Kyle? What the fuck?"

"I-I'll tell you when I get home!"

"I'm not home, though."

"Well?!" Kyle cried desperately.

Meet me at Stark's."

----------------------

Kyle sat on the bench sobbing still, the tears growing cold on his face. Not long after he arrived, Stan came up and sat in the snow. "So, what the hell happened?"

"Kenny.. I.. " Kyle barely spoke through his tears. "We-only-dated-to-make-you-jelous-but-Kenny-actually-likes-me-more-than-just-a-friend-and-so-he-asked-is-he-could-kiss-me-and-I-was-gonna-let-him-be-my-frist-because-I-didn't-think-you-liked-me!" Kyle spoke in one rough breathe. Stan was shocked, horrified, and pissed. His first action was to stand, frightening Kyle, before his kneeled to contemplate the information.

And finally, he wrapped the Jew in a hug, sighing into his shoulder. "I do like you Kyle. I love you, man." Kyle hugged back desperately. "Go out with me dude."

"Of course." Kyle sobbed. Stan pulled back first, running his fingers through Kyle's curly hair, and kissed his forehead. Then both his cheeks, and finally placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Kyle returned the pressure and Stan tasted salt.


	4. Author's notice: PLEASE READ

**Please note! That there is a sequel coming! So, if this seems unfinished, or a bit like a cliffhanger: IT'S SUPPOSED TO! I assure you, though I can't say when, that there is a sequel coming.I hope you enjoyed reading Tessellate, and all it's glory. Stay tuned for the sequel, and many other's of my stories.~I-N**


	5. Author's Note, Again! PLEASE READ

Good news, my loyal readers! I have usefully started and am working on the sequel. I have posted the four completed chapters, and am still working furiously at the rest of the read it!Grapevine Fires, on my profileSo just look up, and click my name in the left upper corner, and scroll down, and find my latest story: Grapevine READ IT NAO.:D


End file.
